Personal mobile devices are increasingly popular with consumers. A wide variety of mobile devices are available on the market (e.g., tablets, navigation devices, laptops), although smart phones are currently among the most widely adopted mobile devices. Mobile devices may utilize a rechargeable battery. On many devices the batteries are user-replaceable. While there may be some advantages of making batteries non-user-replaceable (e.g., ease of case design), a large number of consumers desire user-replaceable batteries. User-replaceable batteries can be useful in a number of scenarios, such as in the event of premature battery failure, extending device availability without recharging by replacing the battery, etc. In some designs, a removable cover facilitates access to the battery, as well as providing access to other phone features (e.g., memory or SIM card slots).